El destino de Bella: El tratado
by Bluemoon250
Summary: Bella comienza su último curso en el instituto como vampira. Aunque se siente feliz con su nueva condición y su nueva familia, los lobos no les harán la vida nada fácil.
1. Prefacio

**PREFACIO**

La noche estaba estrellada. Había sido uno de esos pocos días despejados y soleados que a veces teníamos. Era una noche perfecta para estar allí arriba junto a Edward, mirando las estrellas... Pero nada de eso iba a ocurrir aquella noche.

No habíamos ido al claro, dónde normalmente íbamos a jugar al beisbol, precisamente para admirar las estrellas en plan romántico. El motivo era bastante diferente y por mucho que lo deseara no cambiaría nada.

Aquella magnífica noche de junio habíamos subido al claro, junto a toda la familia de Edward, para enfrentarnos a nuestros enemigos, entre los cuales se contaban algunos antiguos amigos, lo que no aminoró mis ansias de sangre. Estaba tan furiosa que a penas podía tener paciencia para esperar su llegada. Si no hubiera sido por el fuerte apretón de mano que me propinó Edward para hacerme ver que estaba conmigo, hubiera salido corriendo en su busca.

Lo que sentí cuando las figuras de nuestros enemigos se acercaron, es indescriptible. La ponzoña me invadió la boca y un profundo gruñido se escapó de mi garganta sin que pudiera evitarlo. Los demás, hicieron lo mismo que yo, y entonces supe que no habría posibilidad de razonar con ellos. Solo tenían un objetivo: matarnos a todos sin importar nada.


	2. De vuelta al instituto

**DE VUELTA AL INSTITUTO**

El primer día de septiembre llegó sin que apenas fuera consciente de ello.

Aquél había sido el mejor verano de mi vida... o mejor dicho, de mi existencia, pues desde hacía unos meses no se podía decir que estuviera precisamente viva.

Lo había pasado prácticamente en su totalidad, en casa de Edward, junto a él y su familia ya que mi nueva condición no me permitía estar mucho tiempo sin vigilancia, a pesar de que me estaba resultando bastante más sencillo de lo que cabía esperar, y además tenía muchas cosas que aprender. Y eso sin contar con lo amiga que me había echo de todos ellos, en especial de Alice.

Por eso cuando llegó el día de volver al instituto, me pareció que me habían bajado a la tierra de golpe y pensé en cómo dejaba de darme cuenta de lo que ocurría en el mundo cuando estaba con ellos, y muy especialmente cuando estaba con Edward.

Cuando bajé de mi cuarto el primer día de mi último año en el instituto, Edward me estaba esperando recostado en el marco de la puerta de la calle.

Estaba imponente, con aquellos vaqueros y aquella camisa negra que realzaba su belleza hasta límites jamás imaginados por alguien que no supiera lo que realmente era, abierta por tres botones y la chaqueta de cuero, que le había comprado recientemente Alice para el nuevo curso. Me quedé parada en el último escalón, mirándolo boquiabierta y sin respirar. No podía evitarlo, nunca he podido superar mi fascinación por Edward.

-¿Qué, nos vamos ya o piensas quedarte ahí parada todo el día como si fueras una estatua? -la voz burlona de Edward me devolvió a la realidad.

-Mm. Sí, si vamos -dije después de carraspear un poco para aclarar mi voz.

Sacudí sutilmente la cabeza para despejarme un poco y me acerqué a él.

-En realidad... -dijo torciendo un poco los labios y frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras me detenía sujetándome por la cintura para que no saliese de la casa- No sé si será una buena idea que te deje ir al instituto.

-¡Vamos, Edward! -protesté algo confusa por aquellas palabras-. Sabes de sobra que puedo contenerme. No voy a morder a nadie. Además, nos hemos pasado el fin de semana cazando... estoy un poco harta, la verdad.

-Mm. No me refería, precisamente a eso -me dijo con un tono extraño en la voz, casi un ronroneo, mientras me miraba de arriba abajo-. Es que no quiero tener que comerme a ningún humano, hoy.

-¿Pero que estás... diciendo? -cada vez estaba más confundida, y además me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa la forma en que Edward me miraba- ¿Porqué tendrías que comerte a nadie? -añadí casi sin voz.

-Hum. ¿Te has mirado al espejo? -me dijo alzando las cejas, esbozando la sonrisa más seductora que jamás le había visto y volviendo a ronronear-. Estás más que encantadora. Todos esos pequeños humanos se te van a comer con los ojos y no me quiero ni imaginar lo que van a pensar sus insignificantes y calenturientas mentes. Y, como comprenderás, no puedo permitir eso... eres solo mía, ¿lo sabes, no? Así que yo soy el único que tiene derecho a pensar en ti de esa forma.

Me quedé petrificada en el sitio, mirándole a los ojos sin poder apartar la mirada y con la boca ligeramente abierta. Él sonrió satisfecho con mi reacción y yo, torpemente, cerré la boca, tragué saliva, parpadeé un par de veces para recobrar el control sobre mí misma y, con mucho esfuerzo, bajé la mirada hacia mi atuendo.

Gracias a mi reciente aumento de mi capacidad mental, fui consciente de que aquella mirada y aquél ronroneo de Edward, eran de deseo. Me estremecí ante aquello, más nerviosa que asustada, pues aunque nuestra relación había avanzado bastante, no habíamos llegado más lejos que besos y caricias un poco más apasionadas cada vez. Sin embargo, ahora podía sentir que aquella situación no duraría demasiado, y me puse nerviosa solo de pensar en ello, no sabía si estaba realmente preparada para ese paso o no lo estaba, por mucho que lo deseara.

Al mismo tiempo, revisé la ropa que me había puesto aquél día; unos vaqueros, una camiseta azul que se me ajustaba demasiado al cuerpo para mi gusto y, una chaqueta caqui que me llegaba por las rodillas. Esto último, siguiendo las instrucciones que los Cullen me habían dado para parecer "normal". Era cierto que estaba más arreglada de lo que yo acostumbraba, ya que me había resultado inútil intentar convencer a Alice de que no me comprara el camión de ropa y zapatos que me había comprado alegando lo siguiente: "Bella, es necesario. Tu ropa tiene que estar acorde con tu nuevo aspecto. Es un crimen que tu ropa desmerezca tu belleza". A mediados de agosto, más o menos, desistí de intentar persuadirla; era inútil. Además, me habían cortado un poco el pelo, con un "corte acorde a mi rostro" según palabras de Rosalie y me habían enseñado a maquillarme diariamente, para realzar mi belleza -según Esme-, y para disimular un poco mi nueva condición y no levantar sospechas en todo lo posible sobre nosotros -según Alice-. Pero tampoco me pareció que fuera tan espectacular como para que los chicos pensaran "cosas" sobre mi. Me pareció exagerado por su parte, reaccionar así, y menos si contábamos con que él no era parcial al respecto; por alguna extraña razón, que aún hoy sigo sin entender, él siempre me había visto guapa.

-Mm. Esto... creo que será mejor que nos vayamos... yendo ya -tartamudeé algo nerviosa intentando no mirarle directamente a los ojos-. Llegaremos tarde -musité cogiendo el pomo de la puerta para salir.

No pude hacerlo. Edward me giró hacia él, me pegó contra la puerta y, abrazándome por la cintura con una mano y acariciando mi cuello con la otra, me besó con una pasión que no le había conocido hasta el momento. Di gracias por no necesitar respirar, porque en tal caso ya me habría axfisiado.

-Ya nos las veremos tú y yo, más tarde -me ronroneó cuando se separó de mi.

Solo asentí, no podía hablar, estaba aturdida y algo acalorada. Pensé que sería mucho mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, no quería ni llegar tarde al instituto el primer día y ni mucho menos hacerlo más acalorada todavía.

Pensé que quizá el aire fresco de la mañana me sentaría bien, pero cuando salí me llevé una pequeña decepción. Había olvidado que, hiciera la temperatura que hiciese, yo siempre notaba el aire tibio en mi piel. Así que opté por cerrar los ojos y coger un poco de aire para tranquilizarme.

-Tranquila, Bella. Ya no eres la nueva del instituto -me dijo Edward riendo bajito y con un tono que reconocí como burlón.

-Eso, encima búrlate. Eres tú el que ha provocado esto, ¿recuerdas? -me quejé mientras entraba en el volvo de Edward.

-Ya. Seguro que la ha costado mucho acalorarse -murmuró Edward bajito para sí mismo, mientras entraba en el coche, y riendo divertido.

-Puedo oírte, Edward, no lo olvides -volví a quejarme haciendo un puchero y cruzándome de brazos.

No dijo nada, solo volvió a reírse.

-Si tenías problemas para arreglarte, podías haberme llamado, Bella -se mofó divertida Alice cuando nos reunimos con ella en el aparcamiento del instituto.

-A mí no me regañes -me defendí levantando las manos-. Ha sido culpa de tu hermano. Le ha entrado un ataque de celos... a parte de otras cosas.

Alice rió intentando controlar el volumen de su risa cantarina y después se cogió de mi brazo mientras que Edward me llevaba de la mano, y nos dirigimos a las clases.

Mientras avanzábamos, pude sentir cómo todos los alumnos varones me miraban con ojos escrutadores y de una forma en la que solo les había visto mirar a Rosalie. Me puse nerviosa e intenté ocultarme entre el brazo de Edward que sonrió moviendo la cabeza, probablemente sabiendo a qué venia mi actitud.

-Ya te dije que pasaría -murmuró Edward riendo entre dientes y con una velocidad y un tono que los humanos no fueron capaces de percibir. Tan solo, Alice y yo.

-¡Calláte! -le espeté apretando su cintura para dejar clara mi molestia con el echo de que siempre tuviera razón en todo.

Por suerte, y gracias al don de gentes de Edward, aquél año compartíamos casi todas las clases, incluso había algunas que compartíamos con Alice, así que aquél primer día de regreso al instituto rodeada de deliciosos humanos, pasó más fácilmente para mi, ya que ambos me mantenían distraída, y apenas le presté atención al olor. Tengo que admitir, que aquél primer día no habría resultado tan tranquilo para mi, si no hubiera sido por Edward y Alice. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin estar entre tanta cantidad de humanos y supe de inmediato que me costaría unas semanas controlarme del todo, de nuevo.

Por eso, no me molestó demasiado que aquél primer día ninguno de mis amigos se sentara con nosotros a la hora del almuerzo. Estaba un poco nerviosa, así que agradecí estar sola con Edward y Alice. Podríamos hablar a nuestro ritmo sobre el tema del control de la sed, sin que nadie se enterase.

-Nos vemos en tu casa -se despidió Alice dándome un beso, cuando las clases terminaron y volvíamos a casa.

-Claro -concedí encantada.

Aquella tarde teníamos planeado ir a Port Angeles a ver una película que Rosalie y Alice se morían por ver, después de terminar los deberes. Así que estaba muy animada.

Sin embargo, toda aquella excitación se esfumó cuando llegamos a mi casa y Edward y yo salimos del coche.

Tres chicos muy altos, con unos músculos que habrían echo que muchos atletas del más alto nivel sintieran envidia, y con el pelo bastante corto, se encontraban sentados en las escaleras del porche de mi casa.

Edward se tensó nada más verlos y un gruñido salió de lo más profundo de su pecho, aunque no hubiera sido perceptible para mi si no fuera por que ahora era como él.

-No te separes de mi -me susurró Edward, dándome la mano cuando nos juntamos delante del volvo plateado de Edward-. Esto no me gusta nada.

Le comprendía. A mí tampoco me gustaba nada todo aquello. Así que preferí hacer caso a Edward y no separarme de él. Además, desde mi conversión, me costaba bastante controlar mi carácter. Sabía a la perfección que Edward era el más capacitado para llevar aquella situación.

Los tres chicos se pusieron en pie de inmediato al ver que nos acercábamos, y para nuestra sorpresa, se situaron en fila bloqueando el acceso de mi casa.

Eso fue suficiente para hacerme enfadar lo suficiente como para que la ponzoña llegase a mi boca en un instante, y pude sentir como Edward sentía algo parecido, pues volvió a gruñir, esta vez algo más fuerte, y me apretó la mano evitando que me lanzase contra aquellos idiotas. ¿Cómo se atrevían a impedirme entrar en mi propia casa? ¿Quiénes eran ellos para ir allí y mirarnos como si fuéramos la peor escoria del mundo?

-¿Qué queréis? -preguntó Edward de forma cortante, seca y autoritaria, cuando nos pusimos a su altura.

Ninguno contestó de inmediato. Solo nos miraron ceñudos, con un profundo desprecio reflejado en los ojos, e incluso una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro de uno de ellos, que me hizo gruñir a mí también.

Solo quería matarlos a todos allí mismo, no tengo otra forma de explicar cómo me sentía en aquél momento. Y lo pero de todo era que, a dos de ellos los conocía. Bastante bien, a uno de ellos, lo que aumentó mi furia, pues se mezcló con pena.

De cualquier modo, como pude, me concentré en refrenar mi temperamento, acercarme un poco más a Edward, que aún sujetándome la mano, estaba un poco más adelantado que yo, y esperé a que alguno de ellos respondiera a la pregunta de Edward.


	3. Provocaciones y amenazas

**PROVOCACIONES Y AMENAZAS**

Ninguno de ellos decía nada, solo nos miraban fijamente, con desprecio y con unas sonrisas tan maliciosas que hasta daban miedo.

-Si no tenéis nada que decir -dijo al fin Edward con esa forma pausada y tranquila que tenía de hablar, cuando realmente quería parecer todo lo peligroso que era-, apartaos de la puerta y largaos de aquí.

Ninguno se movió, pero uno de ellos habló, y no dirigiéndose precisamente, a Edward.

-¿Sabes, Bella? Me has decepcionado mucho, ¿creí que eras mi amiga? -dijo de forma socarrona e irritante uno de ellos, el que yo mejor conocía... o creía conocer.

-No te dirijas a ella de esa forma, Jacob -le advirtió de forma suave y a la vez peligrosa, Edward a Jacob-. No te consiento que hables a Bella de esa manera.

-¿Así que además de convencerte para convertirte en una chupa sangre, también habla por ti? -volvió a preguntar Jacob, dirigiéndose a mí de aquella forma que me hacía querer matarlo allí mismo.

-Él no me ha convencido para nada, Jake -le espeté entre dientes mientras me aferraba al brazo de Edward para no lanzarme a él y cometer una locura-. Tú no sabes nada.

-¿Qué no sé? -preguntó con una mirada oscura que no era propia de él-. ¿Qué eres una chupa sangre, y que él te convirtió? Sí lo sé, Bella. Ahora sí, puedo oler como apestas a vampiro.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la ponzoña inundara mi boca de forma más fuerte y que soltara un profundo gruñido de lo más hondo de mi ser, al mismo tiempo que Edward hacía lo propio.

-Bueno, se acabó -dijo de forma firme y autoritaria Edward, con su tono de voz más suave y peligroso-. Creo que aquí hay un mal entendido y estaría encantado de aclararlo ahora mismo, si no fuera porque sé que no habéis venido con intenciones de hablar. Así que será mejor que os vayáis.

-Ya, bueno. Pero es que no va a poder ser -lo desafío de forma sarcástica el más mayor de los tres, Sam Uley-. Hemos venido a ver el partido con Charlie. Pronto vendrá Billy y algunos más. Y no, no tenemos intención de escuchar las absurdas excusas de un chupa sangre traidor.

-¡No es ningún traidor! Y para vuestra información él no fue quien me transformó -rugí totalmente fuera de mí.

No podía creer que aquellos lobos entrometidos estuvieran acusando a Edward de algo sobre lo que no sabían nada.

-No lo defiendas, Bells -dijo Jacob otra vez con socarronería y haciendo que casi me lanzase contra él, de no ser por el tirón que Edward le dio a mi brazo-. Pero no te preocupes, no le diremos nada a Charlie, solo nos encargaremos de protegerlo.

-¿Crees que Charlie no sabe lo que soy ahora? -le pregunté riéndome a carcajadas-. ¿O lo que sois los quileutes?

La cara de consternación que se les puso no tuvo precio. Y Edward y yo no pudimos evitar sonreír triunfantes.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabe? -preguntó de forma violenta Sam-. No debería saberlo.

-Bueno, pues lo sabe -dije triunfante, adelantándome a Edward-. Y lo sabe desde el principio.

-No hemos roto el tratado, perro -gruñó Edward, mirando a Sam y hablando entre dientes, por lo que pude adivinar que le estaba leyendo la mente-. Ninguno de nosotros la convirtió.

-Eso dices tú -le espetó bravucón Sam-. Pero no tienes pruebas que lo demuestren.

-Ni se te ocurra intentar nada contra nosotros, perro, te lo advierto -le avisó Edward tremendamente enfadado y con una voz tan peligrosa que era apenas un susurro.

-Haberlo pensado antes, vampiro -le dijo con asco y sarcasmo Sam-. Quizá no la hayáis convertido vosotros, pero estoy más que convencido de que algo habéis tenido que ver.

-¡Tú no sabes nada, pulgoso! -chillé fuera de mi y luchando por no lanzarme a sus cuellos-. ¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡No quiero veros más por aquí! ¡Y, apartaos de mi padre si no queréis que sea yo quien rompa el estúpido tratado!

Las risas de aquellos tres muchachos estuvo a punto de hacerme perder la cabeza, y no mejoró nada lo que Jacob dijo:

-Bella, Bella. Sabes que eso no va a pasar. No nos vamos a ninguna parte. No podemos dejar desprotegido a Charlie, aunque sepa en la clase de escoria que te has convertido.

-¡Bella, no! -gritó Edward, sujetándome con fuerza por la cintura y haciendo que me diera cuenta de que había saltado a por él, sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

-¡Esto no se queda aquí, chuchos! -gruñí entre dientes con el sabor de la ponzoña en mi boca y la garganta quemándome de sed.

Cuando Edward me dejó en el suelo, me compuse la chaqueta y me dí media vuelta hacia el volvo de Edward. Quería salir de allí antes de que volvieran a decir algo más y no pudiera controlarme ni siquiera Edward.

-Arranca de una vez o no sé si podré controlarme más -le pedí a Edward, en cuanto subimos a su coche.

-Tranquila, Bella. Ya te dijimos como se las gastan los lobos -intentó tranquilizarme Edward.

Era cierto, aquél día que enviaron a Jacob a darme aquél extraño aviso, los Cullen nos explicaron todo a mi padre y a mí, cuando fuimos a casa de Edward a decírselo a Carlisle.

Recliné la cabeza sobre el reposa cabezas del asiento y cerré los ojos mientras me abrazaba el torso, en un intento de tranquilizarme, y recordé aquella tarde.

Cuando papá preguntó porqué ponían esas caras al oír lo que Billy le había pedido a Jacob que me dijera, Carlisle, con mucha paciencia, le explicó:

-Los quileutes, son hombres lobo. Es muy largo para explicar de golpe, pero básicamente, se convierten en lobos cuando hay vampiros cerca para evitar que éstos ataquen a los humanos. Los lobos son los enemigos naturales de los vampiros. Hace mucho tiempo, hicimos un trato con ellos puesto que nosotros no bebemos sangre humana; ellos no nos delatarían ante los humanos si nosotros no atacábamos a ningún humano y nos manteníamos alejados de La Push.

-Pero, ¿son peligrosos? ¿se convierten con la luna llena? -preguntó algo aturdido papá.

-No, eso solo lo hacen los licántropos -explicó Carlisle sonriendo-. Ellos se transforman a voluntad, y no. Normalmente no son peligrosos, pero cuando llega el momento de su transformación, se convierten en personas muy inestables psicológicamente y eso sí les convierte en algo peligrosos pues no controlan bien sus emociones y pueden perder los nervios con mucha facilidad.

Charlie se quedó medio helado y no supo que decir. Solo asintió levemente, para hacer saber que había comprendido. Sin embargo, yo me mostré algo más escéptica ya que no creía posible que Jacob pudiera convertirse en una persona tan insufrible y mezquina.

Obviamente, me equivoqué.

-¿Y a dónde nos dirigimos? -me preguntó Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos, cuando casi estábamos en el pueblo.

-A tu casa -contesté con la voz cansina-. Pero antes, para en la comisaría, quiero decirle a Charlie que hoy no iré a casa.

-Como quieras -contestó él cogiéndome de la mano.

Cómo se había estropeado un día que parecía perfecto, no lo sabía. Pero sí sabia que esto no traería nada bueno.

Cuando llegamos a la comisaria, mi padre estaba hablando con su secretaria sobre el hijo recién nacido de ésta y parecía muy animado, pero en cuanto nos vio a Edward y a mí entrar, creo que notó que algo ocurría porque su rostro se ensombreció.

-¡Bella! -exclamó- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? ¿Algo va mal?

-¿Podemos hablar a solas papá? -pregunté casi suplicándole, mientras saludaba con un gesto de cabeza a su secretaria.

-Claro. Pasad -dijo algo alarmado, invitándonos a entrar en su despacho-. Bien, ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó cuando cerró la puerta del despacho.

-Creo que no podré ir hoy a casa, papá -le dijo con fastidio. Si hubiera podido llorar en aquél momento, lo hubiera echo. Estaba totalmente rabiosa.

-¿Qué dices? -preguntó confuso.

-Los quileutes han decido ir a visitarte para ver el partido en tu televisión -intervino Edward con sarcasmo-. No nos han dejado entrar en la casa.

-¿Qué? -Charlie parecía confuso pero pude notar cómo se empezaba a enfadar.

-Lo siento papá -me disculpé cruzándome de brazos y tamborileando frustrada con el pie en el suelo-. Dicen que tienen que protegerte -añadí resoplando.

-¿Que lo sientes? -bufó mi padre enfadado-. Tú no tienes que disculparte por nada, Bella. Ve a casa y entrad. No tienen ningún derecho a impedirte entrar en tu propia casa. ¡Hasta ahí podíamos llegar.

-Charlie, creo que deberías tranquilizarte -le dijo Edward con serenidad-. Creo que será mejor que no vayamos por allí, por el momento. Creo que quieres provocarnos para tener una excusa y atacar. Creen que yo convertí a Bella.

-Pero... ¿qué demonios...? ¿Y no les habéis dicho que no fue así? -preguntó confuso mi padre.

-No estaban dispuestos a escuchar. Les daba igual lo que les dijésemos -contestó Edward moviendo la cabeza.

-Vale... entiendo. No vayáis entonces -accedió al fin mi padre-. Pero quiero verte en casa, cuando yo llegue. ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero papá -me quejé-, ya te hemos dicho...

-Tú solo estate en casa cuando yo llegue, y punto -me ordenó con tono bastante más autoritario al que estaba acostumbrada.

-Vale, de a cuerdo -accedí al fin a regañadientes.

-Así me gusta. Nos vemos en casa.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Edward, todos, salvo Carlisle que no había vuelto todavía del trabajo, estaban en el porche de la casa.

-¡Eh! ¡Qué sor...! -comenzó Emmet, aunque se detuvo al ver nuestros rostros-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, que va -dije sarcásticamente- los estúpidos lobos se han aparcado en mi casa y no me han dejado entrar porque dicen que tienen que proteger a mi padre de mí. Todo está genial -y me senté junto a Jasper y Alice en un escalón.

-¿Qué? -soltaron todos a la vez.

-¿A vuelto Carlisle? -preguntó Edward.

-No. todavía no ha terminado su turno -contestó Esme apenada.

-Vale. Voy a hablar con él -informó Edward preocupado-. Tiene que saberlo antes de que volvamos a casa de Bella. Su padre le ha ordenado que esté allí cuando él llegue -añadió, explicando lo que Charlie me había dicho, antes de que Jasper hiciera la pregunta en voz alta-. No tardaré mucho. Te quiero -me dijo antes de darme un beso y subirse a su coche.

-Entonces, ¿ya no vamos al cine? -preguntó disgustada Alice.

-Yo no tengo ganas, desde luego -contesté enfurruñada.

Horas más tarde, justo cuando mi padre salía de su coche patrulla, Edward, Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper y yo, llegamos a mi casa.

-¡Carlisle, qué sorpresa! -saludó mi padre a Carlisle cuando nos bajamos del coche-. Hola cariño -me saludó a mi, haciendo algo que no solía hacer a menudo, abrazándome.

-¿Charlie? -lo saludó Carlisle estrechándole la mano-. Me alegra verte. Te ves bien.

-Bueno, no tanto como tú -bromeó Charlie nervioso pues no solía hacer bromas así.

-Espero que no te importe que hayamos acompañado a Bella, Charlie -le dijo Carlisle con su amable y serena voz-. Creo que el ambiente por aquí está algo... tenso -añadió señalando con la cabeza el porche, lleno de quileutes, de mi casa.

-No. Claro que no me importa -contestó verdaderamente aliviado mi padre-. Creo que necesitaré ayuda.

-Papá, me parece que será mejor que pase la noche en casa de Edward -me aventuré a sugerir.

Me sentía muy mal porque, por mi culpa, ahora los Cullen se enfrentaban a una posible guerra con los quileutes y, me sentía aún peor, al pensar que quizá, también por mi culpa, tuviera que marcharse. Y eso sin contar, con el daño que le hacía a mi padre, pues estaba casi segura que se enfrentaría a Billy, su mejor amigo, por defenderme. No estaba dispuesta a que nadie arruinara su vida por mi.

-Buen intento, Bella -me dijo mi padre, adelantándose junto a Carlisle, a Emmet, Jasper, Edward y yo-. Buenas noches, señores -saludó mi padre a la recua de quileutes, que habían echo fuerte en el porche de mi casa, pero con su tono de jefe de policía más que de amigo-. ¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Hola Charlie -lo saludó muy serio Billy Black, que estaba flanqueado por Jacob, Sam y otros cuatro muchachos más-. Hemos venido a ver el partido en tu televisor. Si no te importa, claro -añadió forzando una sonrisa.

-Ya. Bueno, el caso es que tu chico y otros dos más, según tengo entendido, han venido esta tarde a mi casa y han impedido que mi hija y su novio entraran en casa -comenzó mi padre, yendo directamente al grano, mientras Carlisle y los chicos observaban a los quileutes-.

-Si, bueno. Somo amigos, Charlie, y los amigos cuidan de sus amigos, ¿no? -dijo Billy de forma algo hosca-. Estoy seguro de que no lo han echo con mala fe.

Charlie soltó una risa escéptica, se rascó con un dedo la ceja y después volvió a hablar.

-Veo que no quieres ser sincero conmigo, Billy -dijo mi padre con decepción en la voz-. En fin, te agradezco que intentes cuidar de mí, pero eso no es necesario. Y, también te agradecería mucho, que no envíes a tu chico y sus amigos a impedir a mi hija y su novio o sus amigos, la entra a su propia casa.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Charlie -dijo en tono condescendiente Billy, y pude notar cómo la vena de la sien de mi padre, comenzaba a palpitar-. Eso no te lo puedo prometer. Es nuestro deber proteger a los inocentes de...

-No sigas, Billy -lo cortó en seco mi padre, enfatizando su tono más autoritario de policía y levantando una mano-. No voy a consentir que ni tú ni nadie, venga a mi casa y decida por mí de quien debo protegerme o que prohíba a mi hija la entrada a su propia casa.

-Charlie, no puede ser que tú estés de a cuerdo con toda esa barbaridad -intentó convencerle Billy-. No sabes lo que ellos son ni lo que pueden hacer.

-Ya está bien, Billy -dijo mi padre alzando un poco la voz-. Me parece que los que no sabéis nada sois vosotros. Lo único que yo sé, es que los Cullen son una respetada familia de Forks, nunca han echo nada malo ni han atacado a nadie y se han portado de forma ejemplar tanto con mi hija como conmigo.

Me quedé totalmente boquiabierta al ver cómo mi padre nos defendía ante su mejor amigo, y pude notar, como los Cullen le miraban tan sorprendidos como yo, aunque sus rostros reflejaban gratitud.

-Veo que a ti también te han comido la cabeza con sus patrañas -dijo Billy ensombreciendo más su rostro-. ¿De verdad te crees lo que te hayan podido contar?

-No voy a discutir nada de esto contigo, Billy -sentenció mi padre-. A mí nadie me ha comido la cabeza con nada, y esta gente no me ha mentido en ningún momento. Así que, por favor, volved a la reserva y no os preocupéis por algo que solo está en vuestra imaginación.

Billy se quedó mirándonos a todos durante unos instantes, sintiéndose traicionado por su mejor amigo, decepcionado conmigo y furioso con los Cullen, que a pesar de todo, habían dejado hablar a mi padre sin interrumpirle en ningún momento.

-Veo que has cambiado tus lealtades, Charlie, y me da mucha pena por ti -dijo al fin Billy-. Si no quieres nuestra protección, allá tú. Pero no puedes impedirnos que protejamos al resto del pueblo de estos asquerosos y traidores chupa sangre.

-Nosotros no hemos traicionado a nadie -dijo Carlisle en tono suave pero amenazante-. No te equivoques. Y me gustaría mucho que accedieras a escucharnos por un momento. Así te darías cuenta de que todo esto es innecesario.

-No hay nada que explicar, Cullen -le contestó de forma hostil Sam-. Habéis roto el tratado y punto. No vamos a dejar que nos cameleis con bonitas palabras.

-Siento que pienses así, muchacho -contestó Carlisle, todavía con suavidad-. Pero, como te he dicho, no hemos roto el tratado y cometeríais un grave error si venís a atacarnos.

-Eso lo decidiremos nosotros, vampiro -le espetó con asco Sam.

-Pues en ese caso, me veré obligado a intervenir -intervino mi padre de forma contundente-. No voy a permitir altercados en mi pueblo. Y no dudaré en haceros responsables a todos si me entero de que hacéis algo a alguno de los Cullen, aunque solo sean provocaciones. Me da lo mismo vuestro estúpido tratado. Por lo que yo sé, ni han pasado el límite que les impusisteis ni han atacado ni convertido a nadie, así que haré personal cualquier cosa contra ellos. ¿Entendido?

-Estás en tu pleno derecho, Charlie -coincidió Billy de forma brusca-. Pero tengo que advertirte que no dentendré a los chicos si creen necesario tomar medidas contra tus "amigos" -añadió enfatizando la palabra amigos-. Por mucho que os empeñéis, esto no queda así. No tenemos pruebas de que no hayan... cambiado, a tu hija, y por lo tanto, por lo que a nosotros respecta el tratado está roto y no dudaremos en tomar medidas.

-¿Es una amenaza? -preguntó riendo con sarcasmo mi padre.

-Mas bien, una advertencia de que no lo dejaremos correr -puntualizó Billy. Aunque no nos convenció a nadie-. Si encontramos una sola prueba de que habéis engañado a Bella o vemos algún ataque a alguien más, iremos por vosotros, vampiros -añadió dirigiéndose a nosotros.

-Muy bien -dijo Carlisle de forma contundente y menos suave-. En ese caso, estaremos esperando y, no penséis que no nos defenderemos.

Mientras observábamos como se iban los quileutes, la ponzoña volvió a hacerse dueña de mi boca, y la culpa de todo mi ser. Pero bajo todo aquél torbellino de emociones, la furia y las ansias por proteger a todos los que amaba, fue más fuerte que todo lo demás y tomé una determinación en aquél mismo instante; no dejaría que nadie sufriera las consecuencias de lo que me había pasado, porque nadie tenía la culpa, salvo yo misma por mi estupidez. Si los quileutes atacaban, yo lucharía con todas mis fuerzas, sin importarme nada el pasado.

Ahora había comenzado una nueva vida, y no iba a dejar que el pasado se apoderase de mí presente y mi futuro, y mucho menos, si eso conllevaba peligro para mi Edward y su familia, ya que ellos no eran responsables de nada, ni habían roto el tratado.


	4. Intrusión

**INTRUSIÓN**

Los días siguientes pasaron de forma tranquila. Los lobos no habían vuelto a aparecer y, tras trece días, cada vez me resultaba más fácil ignorar el olor de la sangre de mis compañeros y profesores.

Como todos los días, aquél día había amanecido gris y lluvioso y mi ánimo iba a juego con él. Aunque ahora todo era muy diferente, los días grises y lluviosos seguían sin gustarme. Lo bueno que tenía aquél día era que era mi cumpleaños. Por lo menos, aquella tarde estaría más animada, pues a pesar de todas mis quejas, los Cullen me habían preparado una fiesta que esperaba con ansia, aunque eso sí, en mi fuero interno, pues al principio no me hizo ninguna gracia y después, con el paso de los días, cada vez me iba pareciendo mejor eso de tener una fiesta de cumpleaños de verdad. Pero en cualquier caso, por nada del mundo iba a dar mi brazo a torcer y dejar ver la ilusión que me hacía la fiesta, incluso había ideado un plan para quejarme unas cuantas veces si salía el tema de la fiesta.

No fue así. Todo me salió mal.

Cuando bajé de mi cuarto, con la mochila preparada, Alice y Edward estaban entusiasmados con la cámara fotográfica que me había regalado mi padre y Alice ya estaba planeando cómo repartiría las fotos que sacáramos aquél día, en el álbum que mi madre me había regalado.

-Las primeras deberían ser las que se saque con Charlie -decía emocionada Alice-. Después las que os saquemos a los dos juntos, luego las de sus amigos y, por último las que se saque con todos nosotros en la fiesta.

-Alice, relájate ¿quieres? -le decía Edward entre risas, mientras hurgaba la cámara para ver cómo funcionaba, repatingado en el sofá-. Creo que debería ser Bella la que decida cómo colocar su álbum de fotos, ¿no crees?

-¡Oh! ¡Venga ya, Edward, no seas aguafiestas! -se quejaba Alice- ¿Qué mal puede hacer que tenga un poco de ayuda? Así es más divertido.

-Pssh, cómo tú digas -refunfuñó Edward encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero si luego se pone quejicosa y de mal humor, no acudas a mí...

-No se pondrá quejicosa, Edward, la encantará -protestó Alice haciéndole una mueca a su hermano.

-¿Sabéis? No está nada bien hablar de la gente a sus espaldas -dije entrando en el salón e intentando parecer ofendida-. Y menos, cuando esa persona puede oíros a una manzana de aquí.

-¿A que no te importa que te ayude con el álbum, Bella? -me preguntó Alice muy ilusionada y haciendo oídos sordos a mi comentario, mientras me sentaba junto a Edward en el sofá.

-No, para nada -dije casi sin querer pues tenía pensado hacerme la quejicosa, como me había llamado Edward-. Pero, creo que me gustaría poner las de mis amigos después de las vuestras. Ya sabes, la familia antes que los amigos.

-Hum. No lo había pensado así... -murmuró Alice mirando el álbum vacío y frunciendo el ceño de forma pensativa-. Pero sí, ¡Si, así quedará mejor!

Edward rodó los ojos y yo reí, pero Alice siguió a lo suyo; haciendo planes para el álbum.

-¿Sabes qué estaría bien también, Bella? -me preguntó con un nuevo brillo de emoción en sus ojos-. Deberíamos adornar el álbum. Es muy bonito, pero algo impersonal, ¿no crees?

Estudié el álbum durante unos instantes. La verdad es que era muy bonito; era blanco y tenía pintadas unas flores pequeñas y muy sutiles que le daban un toque muy coqueto al álbum. Era más del gusto de mi madre, que del mío, pero tampoco le veía ningún pero al álbum.

-Hum. A mí me parece que está bien... -dije al fin.

Edward sonrió y Alice bufó.

-¡Por favor, Bella! -protestó de forma enérgica- ¿No hablarás en serio, verdad?

-Si, ¿porqué? -contesté un poco confundida.

La verdad, no entendía porqué se ponía por un simple álbum de fotos.

-¿Has tenido alguna vez un álbum de fotos, Bells? -preguntó indignada, sentándose en el suelo-. Porque parece que sea el primero que tengas en tu vida. Este álbum es más propio de un bebé que de una señorita de dieciocho años y vampira, para más datos. No, esto tiene que ser cambiado. Yo te ayudaré, no te preocupes.

-Alice, deja a Bella que haga lo que quiera con sus cosas -la riñó divertido Edward, que había conseguido, al fin, hacerse con la cámara.

-¡Bah! -refunfuñó Alice, antes de dirigirse de nuevo a mí- ¿Qué te parece, Bells, me dejarás que te ayude a poner bonito tu álbum?

-Claro -contesté muy animada-. Pero yo nunca he adornado un álbum de fotos. Siempre he pegado las fotos en las hojas con las fechas y nada más.

-Tranquila, yo te enseñaré -dijo Alice poniéndose en pie y entusiasmada porque la hubiera dejado hacer lo que quería-. Será muy divertido, ya lo verás.

-Bueno, chicas, ¿que os parece si probamos la cámara? -sugirió Edward cambiando de tema- Creo que ya sé como funciona.

-¡Si! Bella ven aquí -me dijo Alice dando brinquitos de alegría.

-Poneos delante de la televisión -nos ordenó Edward-. Y sonreír, preciosas.

En un momento, nos pusimos delante de la gigantesca pantalla de televisión que Carlisle le había regalado a mi padre, nos abrazamos por las cinturas y pusimos la mejor de nuestras sonrisas para la foto.

-¡Magnífico! -exclamó Edward con una sonrisa de orgullo adornando su rostro de Adonis-. La cámara es fabulosa y habéis salido muy guapas.

-¿Cómo funciona? -preguntó Alice- Quiero sacaros una foto a vosotros.

-Tienes que apretar este botón de aquí -le explicó Edward a Alice, antes de colocarse detrás de mi y abrazarme por la cintura-. Sonríe, Bella -me susurró al oído, antes de que Alice apretara el botón, haciéndome sonreír al instante.

-¡Oh! ¡Esta foto le encantará a Esme! -exclamó Alice cuando comprobó cómo había quedado la foto-. Y estoy segura que a tu madre también le encantará, Bella.

-¿De verdad? ¿Porqué? -pregunté tontamente cogiendo la cámara para revisar la foto.

En el mismo instante en que vi la foto, comprendí lo que quería decir Alice. Edward estaba detrás de mí, abrazándome por la cintura y nos mirábamos sonriendo y radiantes de felicidad.

-¡Madre mía! -exclamé en un hilo de voz- ¿Así es cómo se nos ve siempre?

-Bueno, hay veces que estáis más empalagosos -se mofó Alice divertida-. Pero si, normalmente se os ve así.

-¡Vaya! -exclamé mirando a Edward tímidamente y, estuve segura de que, de haber podido, me hubiera ruborizado a tope.

-Venga, vamónos de una vez, o llegaremos tarde al instituto -dijo Edward riendo divertido, y terminando con aquella situación un tanto sentimental.

-Si, vamos -dije cogiendo la mochila y agarrándome a la mano de Edward.

Fuimos al instituto en dos coches. Alice se había llevado el coche de Rosalie para ir directamente a su casa, una vez terminadas las clases, para preparar junto a Esme y Rosalie la fiesta, mientras que Edward se quedaba conmigo en mi casa.

Durante el camino hacia el instituto, no dejé de sonreír. Me sentía demasiado feliz por todo, incluso por la fiesta.

Pero al llegar al aparcamiento del instituto noté que algo no iba bien en el mismo instante en que salí del volvo de Edward.

-¿Qué ocurre, Bella? -me preguntó preocupado Edward cuando se reunió conmigo.

-Hum. Creo que debí haberte echo caso y haber ido ayer a cazar -dije, sintiéndome algo mareada, si es que eso era posible, ante el atrayente y exquisito olor de la sangre de mis compañeros.

Edward se rió entre dientes y me agarró fuerte por la cintura.

-Vale, tranquila -intentó tranquilizarme todavía riendo, lo que me molestó un tanto-. Yo estaré contigo en todo momento, pero si quieres, nos podemos marchar ahora mismo.

-Hum. No, no, creo que podré aguantar -gruñí con la ponzoña agolpándose en mi boca-. Solo dame un momento.

La mañana fue una pesadilla. No podía concentrarme más que en mantener el control y la sed a raya, y en más de una ocasión, Edward me tuvo que chivar las preguntan que los profesores me hacían, porque no conseguía centrarme en las clases.

-Esto es un asco -me quejé cuando nos sentamos en la mesa junto a Alice-. No puedo concentrarme. Creo que habría sido mejor que nos hubiéramos largado cuando me lo ofreciste.

-Tranquila Bella, no matarás a nadie hoy -me dijo con sorna Alice, intentando tranquilizarme-. Lo he visto, en serio.

-Gracias por intentar animarme -volví a quejarme, poniendo los brazos sobre la mesa y recostando la cabeza sobre ellos-. Pero no tiene gracia. Es horrible.

-¿El que es horrible? -preguntó Jessica cuando el resto de mis amigos se nos unió en la mesa.

No me lo podía creer. Se me había olvidado que últimamente mis otros amigos se sentaban con nosotros a la hora de la comida. Un olvido absurdo, pensé.

-Es que está con la regla y tiene el estómago algo revuelto -contestó Alice adelantándose a mi "tu eres lo horrible. Querría comerte ahora mismo", que tenía pensado soltarle, y echándome una mano.

-¡Oh! Ya me parecía extraño que hoy no hubieras traído comida -terció Angela, acariciándome el antebrazo-. No te preocupes, come alguna galleta salada, eso te evitará las nauseas.

-¿Eso no es para las embarazadas? -preguntó Jessica con malicia.

-También funciona cuando estás con la regla. Mi madre me enseñó el truco cuando me vino mi primera regla -explicó Ángela ruborizándose un poco.

Los chicos hicieron una mueca de asco, las chicas asintieron sorprendidas y Alice y Edward rieron disimuladamente mientras que yo me sentía muy molesta. No solo porque la ponzoña en mi boca y el olor de mis amigos estaban siendo una tortura para mi, sino porque estaban hablando de mi periodo como si fuera un tema de conversación de lo más normal, lo que me avergonzaba mucho aquello, aunque sabía que no era cierto.

-Gracias, Angela -dije al fin con el tono más amable que pude darle a mi voz, pues la garganta me quemaba-. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Volví a poner un brazo sobre la mesa y apoyé la cabeza sobre él, mientras que rodeé mi cintura con el otro, para que la mentira de Alice, pareciese verdad.

-Bella, ¿no tenias que decirles algo a tus amigos? -preguntó al cabo de unos instante Edward.

-¿Qué? -pregunté inocentemente, alzando la cabeza y mirando a Edward sin comprender a qué se refería, mientras los demás se quedaron mirándome expectantes.

-A Bella le gustaría hacerse unas fotos con todos vosotros -dijo Edward después de poner los ojos en blanco y soltar un suspiro- ¿Verdad, Bella?

No recordaba la cámara, ni el álbum, ni siquiera que era mi cumpleaños. Solo contaba las horas, los minutos y hasta los segundos que faltaban para que las clases terminasen y poder salir de allí a velocidad vampirica, si era necesario.

-¡Ah, si! -exclamé al fin, armándome de valor y sacando la cámara de mi mochila-. Es que mi padre me ha regalado una cámara de fotos y mi madre un álbum. Así que me gustaría llenarlo.

-¡Oh! Claro -exclamó Jess brincando en la silla y dando palmas.

-Venga, poneos todos juntos que os saco la primera -dijo Edward con mucho ánimo cogiendo la cámara.

Nos hicimos tres fotos todos en grupo; en la primera, salía Alice con nosotros, mientras que Edward hacía la foto, y en la segunda, Alice tomó la cámara para hacer la foto y que Edward saliera en la foto. Después todo se descontroló.

Comenzaron a pasarse la cámara unos a otros, hasta que la tarjeta de memoria no dio más de si.

Las siguientes horas, pasaron lentamente. Tan lentamente que, la hora de gimnasia se convirtió en un auténtico infierno.

-¡Dios, pisa a fondo el acelerador, Edward! -supliqué cuando el infierno terminó y por fin, pude refugiarme en el cómodo coche de Edward, donde no podía oler a nadie más que a él.

Edward rió entre dientes, de forma divertida y arrancó el coche.

-Creí que no te gustaba que condujera deprisa -se mofó soltando una carcajada.

-Ya, bueno. Eso eran otros tiempos -dije sarcástica y ansiosa por salir de allí cuanto antes-. Ahora, creo que me tendré que acostumbrar a tu forma de conducir.

Edward rió nuevamente y yo me recosté en el respaldo del asiento, cerrando los ojos para intentar olvidar que tenía una sed del demonio y que ésta me estaba destrozando la garganta.

-Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a cazar antes de la fiesta -dijo Edward al cabo de unos momentos ahogando una risita y cogiéndome de la mano-. No creo que disfrutes mucho si estás sedienta.

-Hum. Creo que la próxima vez que me digas "es hora de ir a cazar", te haré caso -le dije sin abrir los ojos y algo molesta por tener que admitir que me había equivocado-. Creo que, desde que soy vampira no había pasado un día tan horrible como el de hoy.

-Tranquila, Bella -me dijo Edward suavemente-. Ya te dijimos que el primer año, más o menos, es el peor. Te irás acostumbrado, ya lo verás. Además, lo estás llevando de una manera asombrosa. ¿Tengo que recordarte lo turbado que tienes a Jasper con tu transición?

-No, gracias. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes -le dije, abriendo los ojos y girando la cabeza para mirarle.

-Bueno, pues en cuanto lleguemos a tu casa, dejas la mochila y nos vamos, ¿de a cuerdo?

-No. Mejor vamos derechos -lo contradije desesperada por calmar el ardor tan horrible que sentía en la garganta-. Ya tendremos tiempo de ir a casa y dejar la dichosa mochila, antes de la fiesta.

-Vale, como quieras -concedió Edward riendo por lo bajo y con tono condescendiente.

-¿Te hace mucha gracias? -pregunté enfurruñada y molesta.

-Pues, la verdad es que sí -me dijo Edward sin poder dejar de reír-. Es que, Bella, a veces... perdón, normalmente, eres muy cabezota. Si me hubieras echo caso ayer, hoy no tendrías esa ansia.

Un gruñido salió desde lo más hondo de mi pecho. Quise gritarle y quejarme, pero sabía que llevaba razón, así que solté un bufido de molestia y me crucé de brazos ceñuda mirando hacia el otro lado.

-Eres malvado -dije con rabia, provocando otra carcajada a Edward.

Pasamos la tarde cazando, la primera media hora en silencio, más que nada por mi mal humor, y cuando regresamos a mi casa, mi padre aún no había vuelto.

-Voy a ducharme y a cambiarme para la fiesta -le dije a Edward cuando se sentó en el sofá-. Espérame aquí.

-¿No quieres que te ayude a ducharte? -me preguntó con voz seductora y agarrándome la mano, antes de poder girarme.

Me puse nerviosa al instante y creo que palidecí un poco más, al oír esto. Si que me descontrolaba un poco cada vez que Edward me besaba o me miraba, pero sin ese descontrol me daba un poco de miedo que llegara ese momento. Daba gracias porque Edward no pudiese leer mi mente.

-Hum. Bue... bueno, creo que... lo haré más rápido yo -dijo de forma nerviosa y entre cortada, zafándome como pude de su agarre y saliendo disparada hacia mi habitación.

Pensé que allí podría tranquilizarme un poco, mientras dejaba la mochila y escogía la ropa que me pondría para la fiesta, pero nada más lejos de eso.

-¡AAAAH! -estuve segura de que me habrían oído gritar hasta en el pueblo, pero el susto que me llevé cuando entré en mi habitación, fue tremendo.

Toda mi habitación estaba echa un desastre. Mi ropa y mis cosas estaban dispersadas por todas partes, la cama estaba desecha, el colchón estaba medio en el suelo, y la ventana estaba abierta de par en par.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó asustado Edward cuando llegó a mi lado segundos después de oírme gritar.

-Mira, Edward -le dije aterrada, enganchándome a su chaqueta-. Alguien a entrado.

-¡Lobos! -exclamó Edward, furioso y hablando entre dientes mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

-¿Lobos? -pregunté algo confusa.

-¿No lo hueles? -me preguntó Edward a su vez, frunciendo la nariz y soltando un leve gruñido-. Te han dejado la habitación con un olor asqueroso.

-¿Ese olor es el de los lobos? -pregunté haciendo una mueca de asco.

Ya había olido a los lobos, en varias ocasiones, pero no me había dado cuenta de que fuera tan asqueroso. Pensé que quizá fuera porque no los había olido con detenimiento, o porque la habitación era pequeña y el olor se había concentrado más.

-Si, Bella. Ese es el olor de los lobos -me dijo Edward con otra mueca de asco-. Venga, vamos a apañar este desastre antes de que llegue Charlie y se líe una gorda.

-Si. Además todavía tengo que arreglarme -dije poniéndome manos a la obra.

-¡Ah, no! Ni se te ocurra pensar que voy a dejar que te pongas esa ropa -me dijo Edward de forma tajante y enarcando las cejas-. ¿Quieres que nos mate Alice si llegas a casa oliendo a chucho?

-Bueno, en todo caso me mataría a mi y no a ti -puntualicé algo sarcástica.

-No, nos mataría a ambos: a ti por ponerte esas ropas impregnadas por esa peste, y a mi por dejarte hacerlo -me explicó Edward mientras cogía unos vaqueros con las puntas de los dedos índice y gordo de su mano derecha como si estuvieran echos de material radiactivo.

Solté un escuet "ah", de comprensión, y nos pusimos a arreglar el destrozo de mi habitación, antes de que Charlie llegase.


	5. La fiesta de cumpleaños

**FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS**

Después de que Charlie cenase y nos hiciéramos unas cuantas fotos, Edward y yo nos dirigimos a su casa.

A pesar del susto que me había llevado al encontrar mi habitación echa un desastre, hacía ya rato que volvía a estar de buen humor. Sobre todo, gracias a mi padre. Creo que, incluso estaba algo excitada por todo el asunto de la fiesta.

-¿No les contarás que los lobos han entrado en mi casa, verdad? -le pregunté a Edward algo preocupada, antes de llegar al sendero que conducía a su casa.

-Deberían saberlo, ¿no te parece? -me dijo él con un tono algo burlón y su sonrisa que era mi preferida.

-Si... pero no me gustaría que se estropeara la fiesta, por eso -confesé sin querer poniendo una mueca.

-Pero, ¿no estabas totalmente en contra de que te hiciéramos una fiesta? -se burló Edward.

Me crucé de brazos y retorcí los labios un poco. Definitivamente, nada me había salido bien aquél día. Mis intentos por quejarme y hacer como que no me apetecía la fiesta habían sido en vano, me había confesado yo sola sin quererlo, mi tozudez por no ir a cazar aquél fin de semana casi hace que me zampara a mis compañeros aquél día, y encima los lobos habían entrado en mi casa. Todo me había salido al revés.

-Pues ya lo ves, no estoy en contra -dije tozuda apartando la mirada de la de Edward-. En realidad me muero de ganas por tener una fiesta. Aunque espero que no se os haya ocurrido gastaros ni un centavo en hacerme regalos.

-Tranquila, todo son regalos hechos a mano -volvió a mofarse Edward-. Aunque, no entiendo esa alergia tuya a que no te hagan regalos... -añadió un tanto molesto.

-No es que no quiera que me regaléis nada -dije muy a mi pesar, pero sin poder evitar sincerarme con él...de nuevo-. Es solo que yo no tengo nada con que poder corresponderos. Eso es todo.

Edward me miró un tanto sorprendido y con la nariz arrugada.

-Vale, como quieras -dijo al fin. Su voz sonó enfadada, por lo menos a mí me lo pareció.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Edward, Alice ya estaba esperándonos en el porche.

-¿Pero que demonios haces, Bella? -me dijo Alice, algo indignada, acercándose a nosotros cuando nos bajamos del coche-. ¿No te has cambiado? ¿Porqué sigues con la misma ropa de por la mañana? Es una fiesta ¿sabes?

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó en el capó del coche, mientras Alice observaba mi atuendo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno... es que no pensé que fuera tan importante. Nadie me dijo que me tenía que vestir de gala para celebrar mi cumpleaños -mentí, haciéndome la ofendida, después de intercambiar una mirada con Edward.

-¿Que no es...? ¿Que nadie te...? -Alice parecía consternada. No podía creer lo que había dicho y a mí me dio la impresión de que, en caso de haber estado "viva", la hubiera entrado un ataque de ansiedad.

-Hola chicos -nos saludaron el resto de miembros de la familia.

-¿Alice? ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Jasper preocupado al ver la consternación en la cara de Alice.

-Bella no se ha "arreglado" para su fiesta y Alice está al borde de un ataque de nervios -explicó Edward un tanto burlón y encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Oh!

-Bueno, y no solo ella, sino tú también -intervino Alice, atacando a Edward, mientras le cogía la solapa de la camisa-. ¿Es que no te parece importante la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu novia?

Todos soltaron una carcajada, menos Edward que rodó los ojos y resopló con impaciencia y yo, que me puse un poco nerviosa y me mordí el labio inferior.

-Vale, Alice ya voy a cambiarme. Pero deja de exagerar, ¿quieres? -dijo Edward un poco molesto.

-Sí, eso. Ve a cambiarte. Y tú, acompáñame que voy a quitarte esos trapos -dijo Alice, cogiéndome con dos dedos de la chaqueta, como si mi ropa apestase.

-¿Trapos? Alice, ¿Tengo que recordarte quien llenó mi armario con estos "trapos"? -pregunté mientras subía por la escalera del porche.

-¿Y yo tengo que recordarte quien intenta enseñarte a comportarte como una chica normal, sin que tú prestes ninguna atención? -rebatió Alice poniéndose en jarras-. No puedes acudir a una fiesta, sobre todo si eres tú la agasajada, con la misma ropa que usas a diario. Además, te tengo dicho que no utilices la misma ropa dos veces. Rose, tápala los ojos. No quiero que vea como ha quedado todo hasta que no baje en condiciones.

Me limité a suspirar, cerrar los ojos y dejar que Alice hiciera lo que quisiera con mi aspecto. Era inútil hacer entrar en razón a Alice cuando se ponía en ese plan. Además, me sentía culpable por haberles mentido, acerca de porqué no me había cambiado.

No tardé mucho en ducharme, y Alice y Rosalie tampoco tardaron demasiado en prepararme, así que quince minutos más tarde, bajábamos por las escaleras.

Pude escuchar a los demás hablar y reír en el salón, aunque no podía ver nada, pues Alice me llevaba con los ojos tapados para que no viera nada aún, pero un exquisito aroma a rosas me llegó desde el salón.

Instantes después las risas y conversaciones cesaron, por lo que adiviné que habíamos llegado al salón.

-Vale, Bella. Abre los ojos -me dijo Rosalie cuando Alice quitó su mano de mis ojos.

-¡Wow! ¡Es...impresionante! -exclamé nada más abrir los ojos.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó Alice dando saltitos de alegría.

Como no iba a gustarme. Era un poco exagerado, si, pero todo estaba precioso.

Un montón de rosas rosa claro y rojas, adornaban todo el salón, acompañadas por un montón de velas blancas y rosas. Además, en la mesa de cristal, junto a un gran jarrón de rosas rojas, había un montón de regalos.

-¡Oh, ya lo creo! Gracias -balbuceé intentando abarcar con la mirada todo aquél hermoso salón.

-Bueno tú también estás impresionante -observó Emmet dando un codazo a Edward, que parecía un poco distraído.

-Gracias -dije un poco avergonzada.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño! -me deseó Esme abrazándome, seguida por el resto de los Cullen.

Después de las felicitaciones y los besos y abrazos, Jasper preguntó:

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si pasamos a los regalos?

-¡Si! Ven aquí Bella -exclamó Alice emocionada.

-Toma, abre el nuestro primero -me dijo Carlisle con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Madre mía! ¿Son...?

-Billetes para que vayas a ver a tu madre, si -me dijo Esme con una cariñosa sonrisa.

-Pero, hay dos... -observé mirando a Edward, que asintió con la cabeza para confirmar lo que acababa de pensar-. ¡Muchísimas gracias! -les dije a ambos abrazándolos.

-Ahora el nuestro -me dijo Emmet-. Es de Rosalie, Jasper y mío.

-¡Madre mía! ¡Menudo portátil! ¡Es...! -no tenía palabras. El portátil no tenía marca, por lo que deduje que, era probable, que Emmet y Jasper lo hubieran montado ellos mismos-. ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad! -les dije abrazándoles también, con algo de cautela cuando me acerqué a Rosalie que, aunque no nos llevábamos tan mal como antes, todavía no teníamos mucha confianza. Pero igualmente me abrazó, sin decir nada.

-Yo elegí los componentes más modernos y potentes que hay en el mercado en este momento, para que no se te quede anticuado demasiado pronto y Emmet lo montó con ayuda de Rosalie, que también escogió el color -explicó Jasper emocionado-. Por cierto, ¿Te gusta el color?

El color del portátil era un bonito amarillo con algunos detalles en negro.

-Es perfecto. En serio -contesté.

-Ya os lo dije -intervino Rosalie irguiéndose orgullosa-. Por mucho que Alice se esfuerce, creo el rosa no es el color favorito de Bella.

No dije nada. Solo me reí junto a los demás.

-Bueno. Nuestro turno -dijo Edward, entregándome un paquetito cuadrado y no muy grande.

Destrocé el papel, literalmente, y en cuanto lo vi se me abrieron los ojos como platos y la boca se me abrió un poco.

-¿No me digas que...? ¿Es un cd con tu música? -pregunté con la voz ahogada.

-Exacto -contestó él con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y abriendo los brazos a la espera de mi abrazo. Que tampoco es que se hiciera esperar mucho.

-Muchísimas gracias -dije casi sin aliento cuando me abalancé sobre él.

-De nada. Sabía que te gustaría. Alice me ayudó a grabarlo.

Me solté de Edward y abracé a Alice, que sonrió satisfecha.

Estaba más emocionada de lo que pensé que podría emocionarme. No sabía si es que el ser vampiro te disparaba las emociones o si había otra explicación, pero lo cierto era que aquella noche, en tan poco rato, había demostrado mi afecto hacia los demás de una manera infinitamente más de lo que lo había echo en toda mi vida.

Verdaderamente estaba emocionada y, de seguir siendo humana, no hubiera podido aguantar las lágrimas.

Después de los regalos, Alice y Rosalie pusieron música y la fiesta comenzó a animarse bastante. Hablamos, reímos, bailamos y hasta disfrutamos de un magnífico pulso entre Emmet y Jasper, el cual ganó Jasper haciendo casi enfurecer a Emmet, que quiso la revancha, la cual perdió también.

A eso de las doce, Edwar me cogió del brazo y me llevó afuera.

-¿Te está gustando la noche, Bella? -me susurró al oído, mientras recorría mi mandíbula con la nariz.

-Mucho -fue lo único que pude murmurar, pues me había puesto un poco nerviosa.

-Bien. Pues espero que siga siendo así. Acompañamé.

Me rodeó la cintura con su brazo y me condujo frente al garaje donde, para mi gran sorpresa, los demás nos estaban esperando.

No entendía nada de aquello, pero no dije nada. Estaba demasiado aturdida.

-Cierra los ojos Bella -me dijo Edward con cierto brillo burlón en los ojos.

Un poco nerviosa, miré a los demás, que también sonreían divertidos, y después de lanzar un suspiro cerré los ojos, como me había pedido.

Oí como se habría la puerta del garaje y después, sentí como unas manos me sujetaban por los hombros.

-Camina, Bella -la suave y cariñosa voz de Carlisle cerca de mi oído derecho, contestó a mi pregunta interna sobre quién sería el dueño de esas manos.

Despacio, comencé a caminar guiada por Carlisle, hasta que con un firme apretón, me hizo detener.

-Ahora Bella. Abre los ojos -me dijo Esme con emoción en la voz.

Cuando abrí los ojos no supe como reaccionar.

Delante de mí, Edward estaba situado junto a un bonito BMW rojo y, por lo que pude deducir, a pesar de no saber mucho sobre coches, deportivo. Estaba recostado en la parte junto a la puerta del conductor y su sonrisa era tan enorme y emocionada como cautelosa.

No entendía nada.

-Bueno, ¿qué, no dices nada? -me preguntó Edward, un tanto ansioso.

-¿Sobre qué? -balbucée tontamente y sin entender todavía muy bien todo aquello.

-Ya sabía yo que no te gustaría... -murmuró Edward, decepcionado.

Los demás también hicieron gestos de decepción, pero intentaron ocultarlo.

-¿Que no me gustaría el qué? -volví a preguntar algo confusa todavía-. ¿Te has comprado un coche nuevo? Edward, me encanta. Pero sabes que no entiendo mucho de coches.

Edward me miró incrédulo y los demás ahogaron la risa que les había producido mi comentario.

-No es para mí Bella -me explicó Edward un tanto molesto y con el gesto serio-. Es un regalo para ti. Es tuyo.

No podía salir de mi asombro. No me cabía en la cabeza todo aquello.

-¡Oh, por Dios! -exclamé emocionada, en contra de lo que me dictaba mi cabeza-. Es... ¡Oh, Edward!

-Hum. Me parece que sí le gusta Edward -comentó Emmet socarronamente mientras yo rodeaba aquél maravilloso coche, mirándolo sin poder apartar la vista de él.

-Pero yo no puedo... no puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado... elegante para mí -dije cuando llegué junto a él, con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

-¡Vamos, Bella! ¡No digas estupideces! -me espetó Edward enfadado-. ¿Es que no puedes dejar eso de una vez y aceptar un regalo? Te lo tengo dicho, el dinero me importa un pimiento. Además, eres mía, si quiero hacerte un regalo te lo hago, aunque me cueste un millón de dolares.

No podía responder. Entre lo abrumada que me sentía por aquella noche y lo asustada que estaba al verlo tan enfadado, me había quedado sin palabras.

-Y... ¿Cómo funciona? -conseguí preguntar, todavía con un hilo de voz, mientras él me fulminaba con la mirada-. No sé si será buena idea que yo conduzca un coche así. Además, llama mucho la atención.

-¡Bah! Tonterías -exclamó Edward abriendo la puerta con algo de violencia-. No creo que sufrieras daño alguno. Quizá antes... pero ahora no te pasará nada. Anda, sube.

Nos tiramos un buen rato, con el coche. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper y Alice se fueron dentro de la casa, y Rosalie, Emmet, Edward y yo nos quedamos en el garaje.

Según me explicaron, era un BMW X6 depotivo de la gama M. Tenía un motor V8 de 4.4 litros y 555 CV, con dos turbocompresores. La parte mecánica no la entendí, era como si escuchara bla, bla, bla, así que me dediqué a asentir a todo lo que me explicaban, por cortesía, mientras admiraba lo precioso que era por dentro.

Después de un buen rato dedicados al coche, nos adentramos en la casa, junto a los demás y, alrededor de las tres de la madrugada, la fiesta había decaído y todos nos ocupamos de diferentes cosas.

Carlisle fue a su despacho. Esme se puso a trabajar en la restauración de un cuadro de Carlisle, en el que llevaba varios días trabajando. Rosalie y Alice se pusieron a trabajar en unos modelitos nuevos que estaban pensando, mientras que Jasper y Emmet se sentaron frente a la televisión en busca de algo interesante. Edward y yo, subimos a su habitación para estar un rato a solas.

Mientras Edward ponía el CD que me había regalado en el equipo de música, yo me acerqué a la ventana y me sumergí en mis pensamientos.

-No vas a aceptar el coche, ¿verdad? -me susurró Edward cerca del oído derecho, mientras me envolvía la cintura con los brazos.

-Ya lo he aceptado, Edward -le aseguré, tratando de que no notase el pesar que sentía, en mi tono de voz.

-Entonces, ¿a qué viene esa pena?

-Es que... Ya te lo dije cuando veníamos hacia aquí, Edward -le dije volviéndome a él y agarrándome fuerte de sus brazos-. No me gusta que os gastéis dinero en mí, sabiendo que yo no os puedo corresponder. Me siento fatal por eso. Y vosotros, ¿qué hacéis? Billetes de avión, un portátil... un coche. Yo no puedo corresponder a nada de eso, Edward.

Edward me miró de una forma que me resultó imposible descifrar, aunque estaba segura de que ya no estaba enfadado ni decepcionado.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta, Bella? -me preguntó juntando su frente con la mía y en un susurro-. Los regalos son regalos, Bella. No se regala nada porque se espere nada a cambio. Bueno, quizá algunas personas sí lo hagan por eso, pero la mayoría de las personas regalan cosas de forma altruista, sin esperar nada a cambio... lo hacen de corazón, por que quieren y sienten que la persona se lo merece. Y en cualquier caso, Bella, no siempre corresponder con cosas materiales es la mejor forma de corresponder. A veces, corresponder como tú lo haces, es la mejor forma de corresponder. Pero si te soy sincero, los que te correspondemos con nuestros regalos, somos nosotros a ti. No sabes cuanto nos has dado, Bella. Sobre todo a mí.

En aquél momento no entendía lo que me dijo. Me sentía demasiado abrumada y emocionada como para pensar en nada, en aquél momento.


End file.
